1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to access systems for accessing restricted areas, and more specifically to a one to one comparison access card reader utilizing security keys for true authenticated verification of the identity of an access card holder attempting to gain access to a restricted area.
2. Background
Access readers typically are small boxes located proximate to the entrances to restricted, or secured, areas. To gain access to an area, an access card holder must present an access card to the access reader, which in turn verifies the information on the card with a central computer. Commonly used access cards include both contact and contactless smart cards. In the prior art systems, the central computer stores data files associated with each access card holder, including information regarding employee identification, card validity, and access rules. The verification process of the prior art requires an initial communication between the access card and the access card reader, communication between the access reader and the central computer, verification of card holder data and access card data at the central computer, communication of the results from the central computer to the access reader, and communication of the results to the access card holder by allowing or denying access to the restricted area.
The verification process of the prior art is sufficient for low traffic entrances, such as a gated entrances for a small office building, wherein the additional time required for the verification process does not cause long queues of employees waiting to pass through the gate. However, even a slight delay required to swipe a contact card and to verify card holder data at the central computer may be inconvenient for “high traffic” entrance ways. Further, complex comparisons such as biometric identification, requires a complex decision process and associated software that must be performed by the central computer as the currently available access readers and access cards have limited storage capacity and processing capability. In addition, the central computer must have updated information for each person, including infrequent visitors, who have clearance to enter a secured area. The data bases stored at the central computer for these entrance ways have the potential to be unmanageable, particularly for multi-story, multi-company office buildings. Security necessarily is augmented through use of security personnel stationed at the gates to check and/or verify identification of employees as they enter the gates.
Installations of the prior art access control systems are costly. Each new access gate or entrance way requires installation of communication lines to the central computer. For multi-story or expansive buildings, the wiring and/or re-wiring process is both time-consuming and expensive. These factors often present cost-prohibitive blocks to converting rooms, labs, or designated areas into secured access areas. In addition, because each door or gate may have different access rights, the central computer also must keep track of personnel access rights for every door or gate. Installation of a new gated entrance requires update of the central computer data bases. In addition, each change in personnel or a change in personnel access to restricted areas requires an update to the data bases, and for large companies, the changes may be required daily.
The prior art also presents security issues. For example, an access card holder user can enter a secured area with an unreported stolen card if the verification process is for validity of the card, only. Thus, for security purposes, entrance ways are often manned to verify the identity of a person holding the card with a picture identification on the access card. One way to eliminate the requirement of security personnel at each entrance way, is through the use of automatic identification systems connected to the central computer. Biometric systems such as fingerprint identification systems are becoming increasingly popular as the biometric technology develops to further identify an access card holder as he or she passes through the secured entrance way. Although the biometric systems may add security of verification and eliminate additional security personnel, the central computer is further burdened with storage of the biometric information. Biometric systems typically employ the concept of a “one to many” comparison, that is, an access card holder presents his fingertip for fingerprint imaging, and this one image is transmitted to a central computer for comparison to many fingerprints to find a matching print. The comparison and search time further slows down the identification process to add delays to the time required to pass through a secure entrance way.
Therefore, a need remains for an access control system that does not require connection to a central computer, but which provides verification of the validity of the access card as well as identification of the access card holder. A further need remains for access readers and access cards that have expanded storage and processing capability for performing complex decision processes and comparisons, such as biometric identification. Yet a further need remains for an access control system which minimizes installation time and cost, which is compatible with existing access control systems, and which may be updated to accommodate changes in secure area entrance rules and locations.